Existence
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Davenport has some pretty pointless inventions but when one bionic is hit by a laser from one invention. The Bionic will start to vanish from existence but can their siblings save them before they are forgot forever?
1. Chapter 1: Fights that end bitter

Chapter 1: Fights that end with bitter ends

Bree's POV

Cautiously I entered the lab. It was rather messed up and standing in the middle were two scruffy bionic boys. Leo trailed in after me.

The boys had a huge falling out over god knows what. I was carefully avoiding the situation, Leo at my side.

"Oh come on you know that I'm-" Chase began before Adam came in with a attack.

Quickly he leaped up, levitating, avoiding the punch. Adam was quick to react and fired a laser at him. Next Chase activated his shield and it bounced flying just over mine and Leo's head.

"Your so not!" Adam yelled staring straight at Chase.

Chase smiled, "Really, well then maybe this 'll change your mind."

Chase ran straight towards Adam with his force field still up. Adam was propelled backwards into his capsule. Obviously in pain Adam staggered up to his feet. The boys stood, eyes locked on one another.

These stupid fights were always trouble and the boys could end up looking murderous. It wasn't a pleasant sighting.

Leo's eyes were full of worry. He loved his brothers like me but we both know getting in the way makes it worse. There was simply nothing we could do but hope they came to their senses.

Adam nervously broke open a metal box that appeared to be labeled in some way. As it smashed weapons or rays that looked like guns of some description fell out on to the floor. Many of them shattered releasing a liquid. One certain ray didn't smash but mixed with the other chemicals and parts. When it hit the ground a laser was fired. One that went straight into the body of my youngest brother!

"Chase!" Adam yelled snapping into reality and rushing to where his brother was standing.

"I'm fine." Chase mumbled dazed.

Leo had already ran to observe what was on the box and left of its contents.

"Guys." Leo mumbled trailing of at the end.

I speed to his side and Adam and Chase followed after.

"This box was marked 'Dangerous weapons of Davenport Industries' 'only to be opened in deadly emergencies'. I don't think anything good 'll come of this."

"I'm alright now aren't I?" Chase said shakily. "What could possibly be wrong with me?"

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading this story. Please review so I know if you guys like this story and If you review I'll update sooner. Deal. Hope you guys read the next Chappy**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange isn't it

**Chapter 2: Strange isn't it?**

Nothing seemed to be happening. A week had passed and nothing was out of the ordinary, not that there lives were normal but normal for them. They had avoided telling Davenport so far as that could be a straight ride to the floor of grounded.

"So Chase what you got today?" Leo asked trudging along.

"Maths, science, literature, graphics and-" Chase began.

Leo butted in, "Yeah bored so what interesting things are going on today?"

"Ooh Ethan invited me to his place to study!" Bree exclaimed.

All of a sudden as they walked into the school they separated and went to there lockers. Then they all met up again in the centre of the building.

"Urgh." Principal Perry grunted walking out of her office.

"Looks like she's in a bad mood. Everyone split." Leo said trying to get away.

"Watch it Dooley!" She exclaimed staring at him. "Who's your friend?"

"You mean my brothers and sis?"

"No the short one, I haven't seen him before."

The four siblings exchanged confused looks before returning there attention to Perry.

"But Chase has been here as long as Bree n' Adam have?"

"Whatever."

Principal Perry walked off to go ruin someone else's day. As she left the team all gathered in.

"Was she playing with us or what the heck do you think happened?" Leo asked.

Chase stopped and turned. He didn't want to far reality but he had calculated the highest possibility of what happened.

"You know what happened in the lab last week." Chase began and everyone nodded, "Well I've calculated all the possibilities and the highest is that that in the destruction of all the chemicals it created a existence remover but it would work instantly on a small object but as I'm human I'm just slowly vanishing into nothing."

Chase sighed half in tears. He would have missed the bell if he didn't have super hearing. Without looking back at his siblings he dashed of to class.

As he suspected he wasn't on the register. The teacher went to go check the files and as Chase wasn't on any school records he was sent home.

Not wanting to explain to Davenport what had happened he hung around school all day. It was just waiting and trying to pick up on things by listening to the lessons he was missing.

* * *

Bree walked as fast as she could to the place she would meet her brothers for lunch. Leo was there and so was Adam but Chase wasn't anywhere to be seen. It wasn't like Chase to miss a opportunity to fill us with facts about food.

"Guys where's Chase?" Bree asked panicking. "I'm outside I got kicked out of school."

Bree looked down before it clicked what had happened.

"Argh!" Adam yelled. "Chase is in Bree."

"No he's using that app he has where he can control us." Bree explained.

"The other right app!" Leo exclaimed.

Bree modded then hoped her brother would reply.

"You guys eat I have a bit of money on me." Chase said through Bree.

"Sorry Chase." Bree whispered before walking in.

* * *

The walk home was very quite. No one knew what to say. It had been a hard day and they were all worried sick about future events.

"Chase," Bree whispered. "How long do we have?"

"1 week tops."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I've been busy but thanks to all this who reviewed, followed and even those few favers. I wanna hug you peps. Next one shouldnt be to long but the more reviews the sooner you get a Chappy.**


	3. Chapter 3: I want to be there

**Chapter 3: I want to be there**

Bree almost cried as Chase told her how little time he had left.

"We can save you right?" She squealed worriedly.

"I dunno." Chase replied trying to not panic himself.

* * *

Adam stared at his baby brother who was doing something other than the usual studying.

"What ya doin' bro?" Adam asked casually.

Chase replied, "Just calculating some stuff you won't understand."

Adam felt offended by Chase's comment but maybe it was because of how little time he may have.

"Hey Bree." Adam called as Bree walked into the lab.

"Hey Adam." She replied with a smile.

"Why are you do happy?" Adam asked.

At this time it wouldn't be right to be all happy an smiley at least that's what Adam thought.

"I'm trying to stay positive." She sighed. "I don't want to lose Chase but being sulky won't save the day."

Adam shrugged and started messing around as usual.

"Hey guys!" Chase yelled excitedly.

Everyone ran round to see what he was staring at.

"I thing I can create a machine that will either bring back every part of me or destroy all of me." Chase smiled.

Everyone else's face dropped.

"What other choice is their?" Chase asked sighing.

Quickly he picked up the sheets of paper he had scribbled on to try and design a machine. He still hadn't decided if he should tell Mr Davenport or not.

* * *

Dinner time came quickly again and all four kids were silent. They didn't know what to say. There brother/ best friend was fading into nonexistence and they were there eating dinner like any other day of the year.

"So how was school?" Tasha asked everyone but clearly the question was aimed at Leo.

"Good." Leo said forcing a smile.

"Yeah no one missed class." Adam said smiling dumbly.

Bree quickly shot a glance at Adam but then made herself appear casual again.

Chase was still remaining silent. He was normally good at holding things in but he was scared he would blow and tell Mr Davenport everything.

Once dinner was finished Adam, Leo and Bree watched a film with Tasha whilst Chase went to work on his idea. He was still in the planning stages sketching stuff out, jotting ideas everywhere and ideas came out of everywhere.

* * *

The next morning the bionic children all woke up nice and early as always. However instead of stretching as usual and programming the control panel to set them clothes Chase had woken up lying on the ground, his capsule was missing. Adam and Bree had also noticed but something else caught Bree's eyes.

"Urm Chase there are only two rings over there!" Bree said pointing at the lab door.

Chase was about to cry. He didn't need this. One day he was a ordinary school kid and now he was being wiped from existence.

"I think we should tell Davenport." Adam suggested.

Bree nodded, "Yeah he's only gonna find out himself otherwise."

All three Bionic teens rushed upstairs to find there farther.

"Hey Mr Davenport." Chase said calmly to him.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing their pjarmas?." Mr Davenport asked.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger I guess. We all knew it would happen at one point did we not. I have now realised this will be a short story but hopefully enjoyable . I really want your reviews I haven't had many and it's slightly of putting. Show me you like this story or if you don't tell me. Thanks guys.**


End file.
